Erased
by LaughalotMags
Summary: When Kiara is kidnapped by some freaky guys in suits she soon finds herself the lab rat of some secret govt experiment. They want to turn her into a weapon. Use her for things unimaginable. But when she escapes, where will she go? Kiara never existed.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

You know that funny feeling you get in the pit of your stomach? I don't mean the one you get when you see the person you're crushing on. Oh no, I mean the one that tells you something bad is gonna happen REALLY REALLY soon. The one you get that tells you to run away, tells you NOT to open the closet door, not to approach the creeper stalking your house. ALWAYS listen to that feeling or sense. Whatever you call it, it's a warning, a sign that tells you danger is near and you need to run as far and as fast as you possibly can.

Unfortunately for me, I'm one of those idiots that didn't listen to the sense. It was very VERY strong too. The day started out great! I got an A+ on my Spanish test, first one EVER! I got asked out by my crush, who I guess is my boyfriend now! And best of all, SUMMER BREAK! Two whole months of NO SCHOOL, NO TEACHERS, NO WORRIES!

Then the feeling struck me. I was just walking out of school when I got this sense of dread. Someone was watching me, and they were watching closely. But I made it to the bus okay, so I just shrugged it off. But it didn't go away the entire bus ride home! I decide to ignore it though because nothing bad happened. But when I get home, that's when the bad stuff happened.


	2. Disappearance

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

"Can you believe the year's already over!" I asked my friend Jess. But it was more like a yell of excitement than an actual question.

"Calm down Kiara! Summer hasn't started yet!" She laughed.

"Well it almost has, and I can't wait to go to the beach. You and your family are coming with us this year right?"

"Not sure yet. My mom said there's a possibility that we'll be able to go, but she's not one hundred percent sure yet. Besides, she still has to discuss it with my dad." She told me. I was really hoping she could come along with us because she's been my best friend since we were kids. I can't think of a single childhood memory that she's not included in. Okay, I guess there's a few, but we practically live at each other's houses.

"Alright, well just let me know okay?"

"Alright."

"Now I gotta go. My bus is gonna leave soon." I gave her a hug goodbye.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" She called after me.

"Definitely." I yelled back at her with a smile.

"Love ya lion" she yelled.

"Love ya lamb!" I yelled back. We both had nicknames for each other. We have since we were in sixth grade. It was just a cute little something we came up with. When we heard the story of the lion and the lamb we began to call each other lion and lamb. However, we switched the nicknames around. Jess has always been the tougher of the two of us, the lion, but instead I call her lamb. I've always been the sweeter and gentler of the two of us, the lamb, but she calls me lion. We started the whole nickname thing as a joke. But the names just seemed to stick and it eventually became a habit.

I was running to catch my bus when I felt it. Like a sudden punch in the gut it hit me. Someone was watching me. I took out my binder and a piece of paper to write down something as I was running to my bus. Then I spotted an old friend of mine. His name is Nick and we hadn't spoken in ages. I guess once we got to high school, we just kind of went our separate ways. But it's kind of sad really because he used to be one of my best friends. Anyway, as I was running toward my bus, I bumped into him and just yelled back, "Sorry," without stopping.

"It's cool." He yelled back. Something a complete stranger would say. But that split second when I looked back, I could tell he recognized me. I turned forward again and finished the run to my bus. I made it on with about thirty seconds to spare. I shrugged off the thought that someone was watching me, mostly because nothing happened to me. But also, because if someone was watching me, if someone did take me, then they wouldn't know Nick had the note.

* * *

><p>It was a LONG bus ride home. It always is. But now, I wish it would have never ended. Once I got off the bus, a little surprise was waiting for me. A bunch of freaky men in suits walked out of my house as soon as the bus left. I gotta give them credit for their awesome timing.<p>

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to run, only to find another freaky guy standing right behind me. He grabbed hold of me and I struggled to get out of his tight grip. I twisted, turned, kicked, and bit. The biting was the most effective. But he grabbed hold of me again. So, then I just slammed the back of my head into his face and let me tell you, it HURT! When he let go I ran as fast as I could. But then, another freaky guy came out of nowhere and grabbed me again! Again I struggled, but this time they hit me hard on the head. I didn't get knocked out, but my vision became really blurry.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Some dude said. I looked up and saw that he was probably in his late forties. He was white and American, so I assumed that he wasn't some terrorist. Besides, why would a terrorist attack just one girl.

"She's perfect! Just like you said." That was a different voice. I looked to the man's left and saw a black man dressed in a tux and wearing sunglasses. He was also from here as well. So both were from America, and both wanted me.

"What do you want!" I screamed at them.

They just laughed and the man with the sunglasses said, "You'll see my dear. You'll see." The white man gave a slight nod and the person restraining me shot some kind of drug into my neck.

My vision began to blur and the last thing I heard one of the men say was, "She's perfect." Then I blacked out.


	3. Different

**Chapter 2: Different**

I woke up, not completely sure where I was. Something told me to keep my eyes closed. To make them think I was still asleep. _Where on Earth am I?_ I screamed to myself. _Am I even on Earth?_ My mind was racing with about a million questions at once. But I took a deep breath in order to slow down both my breathing and heart rate.

When I finally calmed down, I peeked out of my eyelids. Anyone looking would have thought I was just dreaming. But I got a pretty good look at my surroundings. I was in a white room. COMPLETELY white and there were a lot of people running around trying to do too many things at once. Then, one of them walked over to me.

"I'm gonna go ahead and put the substance in the test subject now." His hand was holding a REALLY big needle. I tensed up, but luckily, I was saved by someone else.

"No! You know what the boss said. No testing on her until he gets here. She's some kind of special project or something." That was a woman's voice. She sounded kind of nervous. I wonder what of?

"Oh come on! What makes her so different? It hasn't worked on any of the other ones. Why should it work on her? She'll probably just die like everyone else does. The boss can just get someone else. We'll make up something."

Die! Did he just say DIE? I felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. It was so intense, I screamed out with agony. Every limb, bone, muscle, tissue, organ, and whatever else in my body began to shake violently. It felt like I was literally falling apart! My body was shattering into a million pieces. I was trying to get away from the awful tearing and burning going on inside my body. Whatever was happening was killing me. My nose began to bleed and I began to vomit both blood and whatever was left in my stomach. How long had I been asleep anyway? I couldn't think. I felt something shifting. I wanted to give in so, so badly. Just give up and let it finish me off. But something kept me fighting. Then suddenly, it all stopped. As if nothing ever happened. I just lay there, bloody and exhausted. Unmoving, muscles tensed, waiting for whatever came next.

"See? Dead, just like the others." The man said.

It sounded like the woman gave a sigh of relief! She's happy I'm dead! "Then remove her quickly before the boss comes. And figure out what kind of story you're gonna tell him cause I'm not breaking the bad news to him." Then she walked away. I could feel dozens of peoples' eyes on me. What just happened exactly? Wait a second, who was I exactly? My head felt so clear. My senses were so alive! But at the same time, everything was so fuzzy. Like the life I lived before was just a dream that I woke up from.

Suddenly I felt a touch on my arm. Some sort of reflex took over after that. My eyes shot open and I grabbed the man that dared to touch me. He looked scared, surprised, triumphant, and something else that I couldn't quite place my finger on. My other hand moved to his neck, and I slowly began to strangle him.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I growled in a voice that didn't sound like my own. And with that, I threw him against the opposite wall. "MOVE!" I yelled to all the creepy scientist blocking the exit.

"Now just calm down..." One of them began to say, but I just cut them off by shoving them to the side. Suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of scientists. They were all holding needles, probably some kind of anesthetic. I took some kind of defense pose and waited for them to attack.

"I thought you said they all failed." One of them said to the man I threw.

"All except her. I think we just discovered why she's the special experiment. It looks like she's the only one that can survive it." He was smiling at me the whole time. I only scowled at him and waited for them to make their move. I felt a shift come from behind and turned just in time to grab the man's wrist and force him to drop the needle. That's when the others came after me. They all came at me at once. I jumped up causing them to run into each other and then I landed on top of all of them. Some of them had shot each other with the anesthetic, which made me laugh. Others got back up. I kicked, punched, and scratched as if I had been fighting my whole life. It felt like it came naturally to me.

As soon as I was finished with the people attacking me, I turned to the rest of them and shouted "MOVE!" as I ran toward all of them. I ran and pushed my way toward the exit. Then, just as I was reaching the exit, something terrifying, horrible, and amazing happened. I saw my reflection.


	4. Agreement

**Chapter 3: Agreement**

"What have you done to me?" I whispered in horror, still staring at the stranger in the mirror. Then I slowly turned to the group of scientist and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I didn't give them the chance to answer. One second later, I lunged at closest people I could find. They all tried to back away out of my grasp, but some were unable.

I finally caught hold of someone, a woman, by the neck and looked her strait in the eyes. I saw fear inside them, fear of me. Then, in an unrecognizable voice, I growled in the woman's face, "What. Did. You. DO!" My voice sounded shrill at the end, but I didn't care. That, that... THING in the mirror is NOT me! It COULDN'T be me!

"Now just, calm down." The woman managed to get out. But that only made me tighten my grip, almost completely cutting off her air supply. But you know what's funny? No one even tired to help her. No one said a word. They were all too scared of me, of what they have created, of what I have become. Eventually reality set in and some people decided to try and help the poor woman being slowly strangled to death. It took about five people to pry me off of the woman, without me fighting back, until she was free from my grasp.

"Now honey, just give us a chance to explain." She began while rubbing her neck. A bruise in she shape of my hand was beginning to form on her neck.

"EXPLAIN! How could you possibly explain THIS!" I gestured to my reflection. "You've turned me into a.. a... Does it even HAVE a name?" I was on the verge of tears. I had to get out of here. As much as I wanted answers, I was even more afraid of what they were.

Then, I sensed a new presence in the room, an evil presence. "What's wrong my dear? You don't like you're new look?" His voice was cruel, and mocking. Although, it sounded fairly familiar, like an old memory trying to resurface. I whirled around to face him but found that he was wearing a hat and a coat to cover his face.

A hiss escaped my tongue, one that sounded very much like a snake. Then it struck me! I knew where I had heard this man! I may not be able to see this man's face, but I knew who he was. He was the last voice I heard before I blacked out! Instinctively I pounced on him, full of fury. However, at the same moment, I felt something shift inside me. Something was changing again. I gasped in shock and fell to the floor. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, but not for me. His concern was for his little experiment. He turned to one of the scientists, "What's wrong with her?" He asked harshly, "What did you do?"

"N-nothing sir!" She exclaimed in panic. "N-Nira and Ian injected her. The rest of us were waiting for you."

His eyes were ablaze with fury. Everyone in the room took a step back. "They. Did. WHAT!" His voice carried throughout the room, so loud and startling, everyone flinched. He turned to another scientist and asked, "Where are they now?" He asked a strange science man.

"Nira l-l-left, sir, and Ian is over there." He pointed a shaky finger toward the corner of the room, where a man with a bleeding skull was standing.

"Please sir, I can explain." The man, Ian, began.

"Kill him."

"No! No please!" Ian was then dragged out screaming by four men who seemed to come out of thin air.

Then, the man, who I assume is the boss, did the most disgusting thing any human being could ever do. He laughed. He laughed at the death of the scientist. "Ha ha ha," he sighed. "Now, back to you my dear." He smiled at me, a cruel and wicked smile that sent chills down my spine. "You see, you are the first person to ever survive this experiment. We combined your DNA with the DNA of basically every living thing. The strength and power is overwhelming and the injection usually kills the person. Except for you my dear, you are the exception. We're not sure why exactly, but we want to keep you here, to train you to use your newly discovered gifts. What do you say? Will you stay and allow us to teach you?"

I was silent throughout his whole explanation. I was still trying to wrap my mind around exactly what he was saying. I was absolutely repulsed by this man. He changed me for reasons unknown to me, but I intended to find out. "Alright, you've got a deal." Then I smirked, looked him strait in the eyes and told him, "But be forewarned my dear, you just turned this into a game of wits, a game I always win. The most dangerous thing you could ever do is let me into you're head. For if you do, then trust me, you're as good as dead."


	5. Escape

**Chapter 4: Escape**

I've been here for about a week and I absolutely HATE it! They won't let me do anything! But it's okay, I have a plan. I've been practicing using my newly developed skills, as they call them, and I've been lucky enough to gain some peoples trust. But I'm scared, because after tonight, there's no going back.

"Alison," I said with a smile, she's a scientist that I managed to befriend, "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "It's good to see you again Nala." Apparently that's my name. I can't really remember anything from before the injection, so when they told me my name was Nala, I just went with it. "They told me to come get you. It's time for practice again."

I groaned. "Why can't I just have one day off?"

"Well, at least you finish early tonight."

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"The boss has a meeting tonight with your trainers, so he'll be gone and they have to leave early. Maybe we could hang out or something. You know, after training?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Sure," I paused, "sure that sounds great. Why don't you stop by my room and then we can decide what to do, yeah?"

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed. "I'll meet you back here around ten." And with that, she left.

About ten minutes later, Alex came in. I guess you could say Alex is my boyfriend. We go on "dates" (no one's aloud off the laboratory ground, especially me), we hang out, we kiss, hold hands, you know, couply stuff.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at practice?" He asked me with a mischievous look.

I smiled; he always seems to know what I'm up to. Then again, they gave him the ability to see into the future, or to sense what's going on. It's kind of creepy sometimes. "Yeah, but I don't want to go."

"Something's bothering you." He said with concern in his voice.

I gave a small laugh, "You always know what I'm thinking don't you?"

He chuckled and said, "I can only sense your emotions, I can't read your mind." We were silent for a moment, and then he asked me, "So, what's up?"

I just sighed. "Something's going to happen tonight, something big." Then I looked up at him and said, "Nothing will be the same after tonight, nothing." My eyes were glistening with tears.

"Nala, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

I just took a deep breath, shook my head, and got up. "Well, I should probably be getting to practice."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I'm coming back later."

"Sorry, you can't. Alison and I are hanging out tonight."

"Fine, then I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Alright. Now I gotta go. But, considering how late I am, Shane and Erica will probably kill me themselves instead of training me to kill."

He gave me a small kiss and told me, "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're their favorite." He turned to leave and gave me one last smile before saying "See ya!" and disappearing completely.

"I've been through these drills a hundred times! How many times do you want me to do them?" I yelled at them.

"Until you preform them perfectly." Shane replied with a stern face.

"You must learn how to control your abilities." Erica told me. I had to suppress a laugh. They didn't have any idea about the extent of my "abilities".

We trained for about another half hour until Shane said, "Alright, it's time for the meeting. Nala, you can go."

I nearly jumped with joy! "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I began walking away, but then I turned and said, "Hold on a minute, Erica, I need to talk to you." then I looked at Shane and emphasized, "_Alone_." He just laughed as he turned to leave.

Then I turned to Erica. "You must trust me if you're okay with being alone in a room with me."

"Well I have nothing to fear. You couldn't hurt a fly. That's why we push you so hard in lessons."

"Ah. And why is it that I need to know how to kill?" I asked her. "What would I ever use these skills for?"

She smiled like I had just asked the most stupid and obvious question in the world. "Well, for when we release you of course!"

That shocked me. I was getting out of here? "What do you mean? I'm forbidden from setting foot off this campus. I can't even touch the wall!"

She laughed at that and said to me, "Well you can't leave yet! For one, your skills are seriously lacking, and for two, not everyone completely trusts you yet."

"But you do?" I pressed.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?" And with that I leapt and tackled her to the ground. Then I grabbed her head, squeezed my eyes shut, and snapped her neck.

"I told you not to let me into your head." I choked out. I looked down at her, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I cried.

I sat there crying for about five minutes until I heard Shane returning. Then I collected myself, hid Erica, and sat on the ground and began to meditate. My meditating is basically me sitting on the ground with my eyes closed and my legs crossed. I don't make any humming noises or hold my arms out with my forefinger and thumb together.

As I sat I pictured Erica in my head, then slowly, I began to transform into her. Shane walked into the room right at that moment and asked, "Hey, what's taking so long? The boss is getting impatient."

So it worked! "I'm coming." My voice broke and Shane's face turned into a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I told him. Even my voice sounded like hers! "I just had to take care of something."

"Alright then, let's go." He said and motioned toward the door.

"After you," I told him, giving him a smirk. He laughed and walked out the door. I took a deep breath then followed.

"So, how is our test subject doing?" The boss asked once we had all sat down.

"She's doing well," Shane began, "her strength and agility has somewhat improved, but,"

"But what?" The boss cut him off with anger in his voice.

"But I don't think she's really trying. I don't think she wants to learn." He told the boss.

"Well then do whatever is necessary to teach her. If we're to succeed, we're going to need her." He told them.

Then I spoke up, "I'm sorry sir, but succeed at what exactly?" I asked him.

He just looked at me and laughed. "Why, at everything of course!" Then he looked at me, completely serious. "Do you know what she is Erica?"

"Not exactly." I told him.

"She is the only one of thousands of test subjects to survive an injection filled with the DNA of every living thing on earth. Everything that did or does live is inside her. That is an overwhelming amount of power to hold. The fact that she could withstand it is incredible." His eyes were shining with glee, and it scared me. "She was actually going to be our last test subject because we figured the experiment was a failure." Then he sighed, with what seemed to be amazement. "The things that girl is capable of..." he trailed off. Then, after a pause, he continued. "We still don't know, all the things she is capable of doing, but the extent is dramatic. With her, we could have an army that consists of only her and five soldiers and win the battle!"

She stared at him, eyes wide. "You're crazy." I whispered in horror.

"And you're not Erica." He countered.

I shrugged, "You're right, I'm not." Then, everything seemed to happen at once. Both the boss and Shane jumped out of their chairs. Shane grabbed my arms and tried to restrain me and the boss jumped back against the wall.

Shane's hands were squeezing my head and I growled, "Do you really think you can restrain me?" Then I focused, slimmed down a bit, and slid out of his grasp with ease. All in one motion, I grabbed his wrists, jumped out of his grasp and behind him. Once I had him in a headlock, I let the knife that I knew Erica always kept in her left sleeve, slide down into my hand. Then, without further ado, I whispered into his ear, "I guess you taught me something after all didn't you?" and slit his throat.

I let his body drop and then looked up to see the boss looking at me dumbfounded. "Y-you killed him." I heard the quiver in his voice. He was scared of me.

I felt my eyes change as my fury grew. "And you killed me." I sighed, then continued, "In all honesty, I would have loved to save him, but I can't have any witnesses around to tattle on me now can I?" And with that, I pounced. But before I could get to him, he pressed some hidden button on the wall and disappeared behind it. I stood there for a second. Then I ran over to Shane, knelt down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," and I began to cry.

But I knew I couldn't stay there. Most likely the boss had told someone what was going on. So, I ran, taking my sobs with me.

I cried for Erica, Shane, and myself. After about five minutes I finally calmed down. Then, as I was rounding the second corner, I heard the alarm sound. I sprinted down the hallways until I was out the door. Then, I ran straight at the wall, gave myself one second to think about what I wanted to become, and the next thing I know, I'm flying up and over the walls, a little red bird soaring through the sky and toward my freedom. Unfortunately, escape wasn't that easy.


	6. A Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Stranger**

I was running as far and as fast as I could. I'd been on the run for two days, only stopping to sleep and eat and only when I knew it was safe. Today is my third day running; they never stop chasing me, or anyone for that matter. They were created to kill, and they would sooner die than return with their mission incomplete. Right now their target is me. Today alone I've been running non-stop for about twelve hours, never speeding up, never slowing down. My lungs are burning and my heart is racing. I can't breathe, and I can barely see through the tears streaming down my face. But I can't stop because if I do, I'm dead.

Suddenly, I couldn't run anymore. I felt sick and my legs were turning to jelly. I tried to continue but couldn't. I felt stopped, bent over, and immediately began coughing up blood. I stood up strait and took a deep breath, but then bent over again and began to vomit blood since there was no food left in my stomach. Unfortunately, the pause in my run gave me time to realize just how tired I was and I collapsed. I began crawling but they were too close. They had caught up to me and grabbed me by my arms and legs. They began to scratch me, and bite me, and rip me apart. I struggled and kicked and tried to escape. But how do you escape something that's not really there?

Out of some miracle I wiggled my way out of their grasp and landed, on what I think was a sidewalk, on my back with a thump. It knocked the breath out of me, but I quickly got up and began to run again. It was more of a stumble than a run, but it got me away from the reapers.

Bruised and bloody, I continued on. I had only gotten a couple feet when I ran into someone, someone familiar. He seemed shocked to see me, as if he recognized me.

"Kiara?" Kiara? Who the heck is Kiara? My name is Nala, isn't it? But if it is, then why does Kiara seem to fit better? "Kiara is that really you?" He sounded so shocked. But the screech from behind me jolted me back to reality.

I turned around and the reapers had gotten scarily close. I snapped my head back around and told him, "Go! You need to go **_now_**!" The urgency was clear in my voice, but that didn't seem to faze him.

"Why? What's wrong?" I was pushing him away, trying to get him to run. He sounded so concerned about me. But I've never met him before, have I?

"RUN! Just run!" I screamed at him, the reapers hunt by scent and thanks to me, he was now covered in mine. "Please," I begged him, "just GO!" I took a quick glance back and they were advancing quickly. I turned back to him and cried, "PLEASE! They'll kill you!"

He looked behind me, then back at me. "Kiara, there's nobody there."

"Look again." I told him coldly.

He looked behind me, and I knew he saw something by the way his eyes grew about ten times bigger. He probably couldn't see their true form, only their prey could really see them. But he was covered in my blood, their prey's blood, meaning he should be able to see something. Everyone else just sees a bloody girl running from nothing, terrified of nothing. That's how they were _designed_. They were almost right on top of us now. I could feel them approaching and began to panic. "Just GO!" But it was too late, they had already arrived.

Before I could react, they slashed the boy across the chest. "NO!" I screamed as he fell to the ground. I caught him before he hit the ground and laid him down gently. I checked his wound to see how serious it was. It wasn't too bad. They were about to attack him again, but then they realized their mistake and turned on me.

I whipped around to face them and the real fight began. They slashed and cut me open. I was bleeding everywhere! I used all of my remaining strength to transform into a cobra. I wouldn't be able to hold the form for long, so I'd only have once chance to strike. I quickly turned on one of the reapers and sunk my poisonous fangs into its neck, releasing the venom. Then, I quickly turned on the other one and did the same. They were both lying on the ground in agony while my poison slowly killed them. Even as I was transforming back, I continued to bite them to make sure they really died.

I did not cry for these abominations like I did for Shane and Erica. I was different now and I did what I had to to survive.

When I had completely transformed back into myself, I could feel myself slipping. I was losing a lot of blood and wouldn't last much longer. I turned and saw that the boy had regained consciousness and was standing there in shock. "Please, help me." I gasped desperately, and then collapsed in his arms.


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

I woke up really confused and disoriented. I wasn't sure where I was and that, of course, made me panic. It looked like I was in someone's bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, the walls were a dark shade of red, and the furniture seemed to be mahogany. The bed I was laying on was really soft and comfy. I can't remember the last time I slept so well.

I jumped up out of the bed, this place is unfamiliar and I don't even know how I got here in the first place! Then, yesterdays events came flooding back to me and I remembered everything. Is this the boy's house? If so, than I have to leave quickly! The reapers are good hunters and will track me down quickly. I should get going before I can hurt him anymore, especially since he's been so kind to me. I fixed up the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I gasped at what I saw.

I looked so different. I was all washed and cleaned up. There isn't a single trace of dried blood on me. My hair has been washed, brushed, and feels soft and looks shiny. I don't look or feel nearly as tired as I was, and I have brand new, very comfy clothes on. I feel so refreshed, and look brand new! Who did this for me? Who would be so kind to do all this for a stranger? Was it that boy? No. It couldn't have been. I've only just met him, right?

Then, reality struck me. I have to get out of here! The reapers will pick up on my scent quickly and follow me here. I can't put these innocent people in danger after all they've done for me. So I sighed and turned to leave, but then I decided to look in the mirror one more time. This time I REALLY looked at myself... and I began to cry.

I had changed so much. I may not remember much about who I was and my life before the change, but I remember my appearance. I was a young white girl with long curly/wavy chocolate brown hair that flowed down to my mid-back. My eyes were an intense blue and I had one of those hour-glass figures that many girls starve themselves for. I had perfectly flawless skin with a nice tan, and somehow I was just blessed with a natural beauty that most people work really hard to obtain. I never bragged about my beauty. In fact, I was always pretty modest and self-consious. People were always telling me how good I looked or how pretty I was. But that's not what I wanted to hear. Of course I was always flattered! But that was the first thing anyone ever saw about me! They hardly ever wanted to get to know the real ME!

Looking at myself now, I couldn't help but cry. I still had the same figure (but slightly bonier from lack of food), and the same flawless skin, but my eyes were now a scary reptilian shape, the pupils were dimonds and the color was a strange yellow. My hair had tight curls and was short and blond. I had four pointed teeth, two on top and two on bottom, and had a scary kind of beauty. I look like an experiment gone wrong! Which, I guess I am.

I gathered myself together, took a deep breath, and left the room. I ran down the stairs and as I was on my way down, I heard voices. I didn't bother to look at the people, and I tried my hardest to not touch anything. I didn't want those creatures tracking my scent back to these kind people, and if they were to ask if they had seen me, than they could say no because I won't let them. I don't want them to get hurt because of me.

I jumped over the last couple of stairs and began running toward the door. As I was leaving, I shouted back to them, "thank you so much for your hospitality, I don't think I could ever repay you! But trust me, it would be best if I leave and if you never saw me."

I had just reached the door when I heard his voice. "Wait Kiara! Please, wait." It was that boy! He helped me! His voice was pleading, and I couldn't help but turn to look at him.

He looked so familiar, but how could that be? I've never met him! At least, I don't think I've ever met him. But foreign emotions stir within me when I see him, and I need to know why he has this strange effect on me. So I let go of the doorknob, look him strait in the eyes, and ask in a whisper, "who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for their comments, and I want to thank my followers and those who have added my story to their favorites, or added me as their favorite author. And again, I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update. I've had REALLY BAD writers block. Still do actually, so I'm not completely sure when I'll be updating next. But I'll try my best! Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
